Seventeen
by Tahiri Solo
Summary: Jaina and Zekk's relationship matures from childhood crushes to something more permanent, while they face opposition from Leia, against their relationship from the start. Fluff. Songfic set to Mandy Moore.


Seventeen   
By Tahiri Solo  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, places and such mentioned in this story. They are property of Lucasfilm. I own nothing and am in no way making any money off of this story. The song belongs to Mandy Moore. Not to me. Also, if this story bears any resemblance to stories written by others, that is purely coincidental. No infringement is intended.  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
To her mother, he was "wild".  
To Jaina, he was . . . wonderful. Sexy, loving, tender, funny - in a word, incredible - and he made her feel like she had never felt before.   
And she loved it.  
While her mother did not exactly dislike Zekk, she did not like the thought of him with her daughter. She thought that Jaina could do so much better, and told her as much.   
  
  
*Some people tell me  
That you're not my kind*  
  
  
Jaina's response to that was that she was insane. She loved her mother and respected her, but when it came to Zekk, their opinions couldn't be further apart. There was nothing that anyone could ever say that would change the way Jaina felt for him. She had loved him for years - actually, as long as she had known him - and she wasn't about to stop now. She couldn't stop even if she wanted to, couldn't get him out of her mind. She had heard once that you can't fight love, and she wasn't ever going to try.  
  
  
*And I'd believe them  
But I can't get you off my mind*  
  
  
Leia seemed somehow afraid that Zekk would end up hurting her daughter. This was another thing that Jaina simply could not comprehend. Couldn't her mother see that Zekk wasn't the type to hurt anyone? Zekk was such a loving, gentle person, and her mother's false view of him stung. Jaina had once overheard Zekk telling her twin brother that he would die before letting any harm come to her, and Jaina believed that.   
The only problem was, her mother didn't.  
She wanted Jaina away from Zekk, before she could get hurt. But she didn't realize that Jaina felt safest whenever she was with him. When she was wrapped up in his arms, being held so close that she could feel his heart beating, she knew that nothing could hurt her.   
Despite her mother's wishes, Jaina could not bear the thought of leaving Zekk.   
And she did not intend to.  
  
  
*Some people tell me  
That I should stay away  
Maybe I'll do that  
Some other day*  
  
  
Every moment she spent with Zekk felt so right, so incredibly perfect. She'd had no idea that being in love could be so wonderful, and thanked her lucky stars every day for Zekk.  
Jaina smiled to herself, realizing that she probably sounded like some mushy holovid. But she didn't particularly care. She was in love. And if certain members of her family refused to accept that . . . well, then she didn't mind being a little rebellious.  
  
  
*'Cause it feels right  
And it feels good  
And I don't always do what I should*  
  
  
Jaina sat on the edge of the landing field, watching Zekk work on his ship, the Lightning Rod. Normally she would be there working alongside him, but she had just gotten back from the comm center, where she had had a message from her mother. Leia had presumably called just to check up on her and say hello, but she had carefully and craftily, in a way born from years of politics, brought up the subject of Zekk.  
Jaina shook her head. She didn't care what her mother thought. Focusing her attention on Zekk, Jaina smiled to herself. She loved watching him work on his ship. He looked so happy, so relaxed, free from the guilt that still plagued him.  
Her smile broadened as he noticed her and waved. Watching his face light up as he looked at her, Jaina's heart fluttered.   
Zekk walked across the landing field to her and enveloped Jaina in his strong arms. He kissed the top of her head, and Jaina nestled in close against him, laying her head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat.  
If only her mother knew how happy she was at moments like this, Jaina thought, she couldn't possibly be against their relationship.  
  
  
*And I know what makes me happy  
And in my heart  
You are it exactly*  
  
  
A little while later, Jaina and Zekk were sitting in a secluded spot by the Great River. Jaina was snuggled firmly against Zekk, her head on his shoulder. She sighed contentedly as she felt him run his fingers through her thick brown hair. "I love you, Zekk," she murmured.  
"I love you too," he said softly, brushing his lips gently against her temple.   
"My mother wants us to break up, you know," she said, closing her eyes and leaning fully back against him. She snorted. "Like Sith I'm doing that."   
Zekk looked at her, uncertainty in his bright green eyes. "Jaina, I don't want to cause any . . . disturbances in your family."  
Jaina twisted in his embrace to look at him. "Zekk, do you love me?"  
His gaze didn't waver from hers. "More than anything, Jaina, you know that."  
Jaina reached up to stroke his face. "Then don't worry about it. We love each other, and that's all that matters." Her brandy gaze was determined. "I don't care what my family thinks." She grinned playfully. "Zekk, you know I don't mind being a little rebellious every now and then. And with you, it's especially fun." Her smile was almost seductive as she leaned up to kiss his cheek.  
  
  
*I don't wanna do right*  
  
  
A few moments later, Jaina and Zekk were lying side by side on the grass, wrapped in each other's arms and kissing. Jaina could feel Zekk's love for her radiating off of him, almost as palpable as a physical presence. She clung to him, and that love, fighting to keep the tears she felt forming in her eyes from falling. She'd never needed anyone as much as she needed him, and the knowledge that he needed her too . . . she was certain there was no other feeling in the galaxy like that.   
When they finally pulled away for air, Jaina looked into his eyes and had to fight even harder not to cry. She buried her face against his chest to hide her tears in case she lost the battle. "I love you, Zekk," she whispered. "I need you. I want you."  
Zekk rolled her over on her back and leaned over her, staring deeply into her eyes. "I love you too, Jaina," he said, kissing her lightly. "And I need you, more than anything. What you mean to me, I can't put into words. If I didn't have you . . . life wouldn't be worth living anymore." Again, he kissed her lightly, feeling the sting of tears in his own eyes. "And I want you - you have no idea how much. I've never wanted anything more than I want you - just to feel you lying beside me, your hair brushing my face, the feel of your lips on mine . . ." His voice trailed off as he kissed her yet again, passionately.   
As Jaina laid there, aware of nothing else but the sensation of his mouth on hers, she was overcome by a desperate desire. Not an all-consuming physical lust - their relationship was based on much more than that - but a simple desire to spend the rest of her life with him, to not lose the magic that they had.  
  
  
*I just want you tonight*  
  
  
When they broke apart, Jaina smiled at Zekk through a film of tears in her eyes. "Did you know," she told him softly, "that when you were away, I used to dream about you every night? I dreamed you were there with me, holding me, telling me you would never leave again . . . kissing me . . ."   
He kissed her on the forehead. "Believe it or not, I dreamed about you every night too. And now that you actually are here with me, I almost can't believe it . . . it still feels like a dream."  
"I know." She smiled. "But the best part is, it's not a dream. This is real." She reached up and kissed him again.  
  
  
*Not just only in my dreams*  
  
  
Her small hands stripped off his shirt, and she pressed herself close against his bare chest, kissing him fiercely.   
When they pulled away for a brief moment to catch their breath, Zekk chuckled. "A bit feisty today, aren't we?"  
Jaina shrugged, grinning. "Why not? We can behave when my parents visit. For now, we should have some fun." Eyes sparkling, she kissed him again.  
  
  
*Save my best behavior  
For a little later*  
  
  
The next time they broke away for air, Jaina fixed Zekk with a mock-serious glare, despite the twinkle in her brandy eyes. "We're only young once. We should enjoy our youth to the fullest."   
Zekk stared at her, trying to be serious as well, but the moment their eyes met they both burst into helpless laughter. Zekk drew Jaina back into his arms and cradled her close, kissing the top of her head. "I love your sense of humor," he said with a grin. "Actually, I love everything about you."  
"I love everything about you too." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "But the exciting part is, we're still young. We have our whole lives in front of us."  
He hugged her closer. "I know. It's incredible to think that I can spend my entire life with someone I love so much . . . that is, if you'll have me, of course."  
Jaina rolled her eyes and swatted at him. "You nerfherder, of course I will." Her grin quickly turned mischievous. "But for the moment, I'm still only seventeen, and I do intend to enjoy my youth to the fullest." With that, her mouth was once again on his, kissing him fiercely.  
  
  
*'Cause I'm only seventeen*  
  
  
A little while later, the two were once again simply sitting wrapped in each other's arms, listening to the sounds of the water from the Great River. Jaina sighed contentedly, enveloped in a state of peace, both from her surroundings and the simple sensation of having his strong arms wrapped around her. She loved him so much . . . .  
No one, not even her twin, and especially not her mother, knew this, but she intended to marry him someday. Jaina and Zekk hadn't even discussed this idea between themselves - Zekk wouldn't bring it up until she was at least eighteen, afraid of "pushing" her - but she knew without a doubt that she wanted to be his wife. She could also sense that he was considering the idea of marriage as well, and his joy at the idea. Yes, Jaina knew she was a bit young to be considering marriage, but she didn't particularly care. She loved him, and that was all that mattered.  
  
  
*Think I made my mind up*  
  
  
They didn't have to get married soon. Jaina did not intend to grab Zekk, drag him into the Lightning Rod, and haul him off to elope anywhere in the near future. She realized just how young they both were, only seventeen and twenty. There was no rush. As she had told Zekk, they had their entire lives in front of them.   
The thought brought a smile to her lips, but it quickly faded as she realized what the two of them would be facing when they did marry - the opposition from her mother. But Jaina set her jaw stubbornly, knowing that when the time did come, they would face whatever they had to. Their relationship was no stranger to rough times, after all. They had been through so much together, which was one reason why she was so in love with him, and also the reason why they could handle anything else that was thrown their way.  
  
  
*I got time to grow up  
Face responsibility*  
  
  
After a moment, Jaina shifted in his embrace to lay her head on his shoulder. No use worrying about the future now. While she was looking forward to it - the worries of her family aside - it was still a long ways away. Right now, all she wanted to do was enjoy her time with Zekk. He rubbed her back, and Jaina sighed happily, pressing herself close against him, wanting to be as close to him as possible. If she worried too much, it would ruin special moments like these.   
Pushing thoughts of the future aside, she closed her eyes and simply concentrated on Zekk.   
  
  
*Livin' in the moment  
Keepin' my heart open  
While I'm only seventeen*  
  
  
Jaina knew that things would not always go smoothly in their relationship. That was a given with any relationship. But they were used to that, already, and to her, that only served to strengthen their bond. But whenever anything bad happened, her mother immediately assumed she would inevitably end up heartbroken.   
Jaina sighed quietly. She wasn't a little girl anymore, and completely capable of making her own decisions. But her mother seemed unable to see this . . . just as she couldn't see that Zekk would die before ever hurting her, or letting anything else harm her.  
  
  
*I'll learn my lessons  
And I'll make mistakes  
And if I get burned  
Well it's my heart to break*  
  
  
"Jaina, what's wrong?" Zekk asked softly, sensing her distress.  
"Mom," Jaina answered simply. "I just don't understand it, Zekk . . . she still thinks you're going to end up breaking my heart into about a million irreparable pieces. Everyone else sees that you're not going to do that; why can't she?"  
Zekk sighed, kissing the top of her head. "I don't know, Jaina. I honestly don't know. Is there anything you want me to do, anything that you think would help change her mind?"  
She thought for a moment. "No, Zekk. She's too stubborn. She'll eventually get the message when we don't break up and I don't run back home bawling to my father to get the Falcon and track you down."   
Zekk chuckled, then sobered. "Jaina, family is important. I don't want to cause any trouble with yours."  
"Zekk." Jaina's voice was slightly hard. "Listen to me. Forget about them. That's what I'm doing. They - she - thinks you're going to hurt me. The only way you could do that is by leaving me, afraid of causing any problems with my family. My own mother married a 'scoundrel', she'll get used to the idea of you eventually. So don't worry about it, don't even think about it. Just love me. That's all I want, all I've ever wanted." She sighed. "It isn't easy, listening to her, but you're worth it."  
  
  
*It isn't easy  
Hearing what they say*  
  
  
He's worth anything, Jaina thought to herself. She knew in her heart that what she had with him was worth even dying for, and that she would do so without an instant's regret. She also knew that he would die for her without a second thought. On one level, that touched her so deeply that she wanted to cry, knowing that he loved her that much, treasured her that much, but on another level it truly worried her. She didn't want him sacrificing himself for her . . . . She didn't ever want to lose him, and if he died protecting her, Jaina knew the pain of that would likely kill her.   
Why couldn't her mother see past the uneducated street kid, the Shadow Academy's Darkest Knight? Why couldn't she see the wonderful person he was now - that he would willingly die for her daughter?   
With a touch of irony, Jaina remembered something her mother had once told her: "Jaina, sometimes you just have to make a leap of faith. People might think you're crazy, but you know in your heart it's right. You have to be your own person - follow your own heart, and do what you know is best for you."  
Well, Mom, Jaina thought, this is my leap of faith. I see what other people don't. He's right for me, and I'm right for him. We need each other, and other people's opinions aren't going to be able to change that.   
She tilted her head to look up at him, and as he smiled back at her, she suddenly felt calm, no longer troubled by her mother's reaction to Zekk. You're my leap of faith, Zekk, she thought, gazing into his eyes. And I'm so glad I took it.  
  
  
*Sometimes you've gotta  
Take a leap of faith*   
  
  
Zekk stroked her cheek gently, whispering the words, "I love you." Jaina smiled softly, reaching up to link her hands behind his neck.   
"I love you too," she whispered sweetly into his ear, then kissed him on the jawline below his ear. She ran her hands through his hair, smiling a little as he kissed her on the temple. She responded by kissing him on the cheek, and received another kiss, this one on the tip of her nose. Smiling broadly now, she stretched herself upwards to press her lips softly against his forehead.   
Unexpectedly, Zekk pulled her tightly against his chest and began kissing his way slowly down her neck. Hearing her squeal of surprise and delight, Zekk smiled. There was nothing he loved more than being able to make Jaina happy. If he could simply spend his entire life doing that, he would be content.   
When he got to the base of her neck, he stopped for just a moment to gently suck on the soft flesh of where her neck and shoulder met, delighting in the quiet moan of pleasure he heard coming from her. Zekk pressed his lips gently against her shoulder, which had been left exposed as her simple flight shirt slipped down her arm as she moved. He then began kissing back up her neck, and couldn't help grinning as she let out another girlish squeal. Her squeal was cut off the moment he reached her face again, however, because his lips were on hers, kissing her thoroughly and hard.   
The moment his lips touched hers, Jaina forgot everything but the kiss save for one thought: This is right - us, together. No matter what anyone else thinks, I know I'm not making a mistake. Love like this is never a mistake.  
  
  
*Because it feels right  
And it feels good  
And I'm not gonna do something stupid*  
  
  
When he broke away, Jaina was gasping and panting. "You know," she murmured between gasps for air, "you are really, really good at that."  
Zekk laughed. "So are you." He kissed her again, and they busied themselves with that for several minutes. Though Jaina was quite content to do so, they eventually both did have to breathe.   
Jaina curled up against Zekk's chest, letting her eyes fall closed as the rhythm of his beating heart lulled her. "You know what used to be one of my biggest fears when I was younger?"  
"What, love?" Zekk murmured soothingly to her.   
"I used to be afraid that my mother would make me have an arranged marriage. I didn't want to be forced into loving a man I really didn't. I'd even have nightmares about it sometimes."  
Zekk sighed, cradling her close and kissing the top of her head. "Jaina, why didn't you ever just talk to your mom about it? Or why didn't you even tell me?"  
Jaina blushed a delicate shade of pink. "I was too shy to tell my mom. I couldn't tell her the real reason it scared me so much - even back then, I already had a huge crush on you. I knew Mom wouldn't have taken it too well if her little girl had just walked in and announced that she refused to ever have an arranged marriage because she was in love with her 'young friend from the streets', as she used to call you. And obviously I couldn't tell you."  
"Jaina." Zekk's voice was loving and soft, yet firm. He pulled back from her, holding her by the shoulders and gazing deeply into her eyes. Jaina was startled to find tears sparkling in his own emerald green eyes . . . or was it just a trick of the light? "If there is ever anything wrong - I don't care what it is, how minor you might think it - you can always come to me. I can't bear it when you're in pain - any kind of pain. We're connected, Jaina." He laid his hand directly over her heart. "One heart, one mind, one soul - forever." He then leaned forward and kissed her tenderly.   
Jaina's heart leapt. Zekk could always surprise her - she hadn't realized that he was this romantic. And she knew that her life would never be controlled by petty politics as she had once feared. She had Zekk now, and she wasn't about to let anything or anyone ever take him away from her, and she knew he felt the same way.  
  
  
*Just this once I wanna feel like  
I can do what I want  
When I hold tight*  
  
  
Jaina swore silently to herself that they would never be separated. She didn't know how she intended to be sure of that, exactly, but she did know that she would die if she ever lost him.  
Therefore, she did not intend to let that happen.   
Oh, I wish he would propose, Jaina thought longingly, pulling back from the kiss to gaze into his bright green eyes. I know he won't . . . but if he did, I'd never have to worry about being forced from his side.  
As they gazed into each other's eyes, communicating without words, Jaina's heart was practically screaming to Zekk: Propose to me! Promise me you'll be with me forever, that we'll belong to each other until we die and beyond! I know you're worried about pushing me, but don't you see that I've wanted this since we first met, all those years ago? We don't have to get married now, you know. I'm already yours, Zekk, and you know that - just make it official. Let the whole galaxy know we belong to each other. That way, they could never force us apart.  
Jaina sighed, wishing she only had the courage to actually speak these things aloud. She knew it would be crazy if they did get engaged, and that many people - likely her family included, and certainly her mother - would look on it as though they had done a terrible thing, but frankly, Jaina did not care.   
  
  
*I don't wanna do right*  
  
  
Zekk's gaze suddenly became intense. "Jaina, I have to leave now. Meet me on the top of the Great Temple at dusk, all right?"  
Jaina looked at him in surprise. "Zekk, what's going on? Why are you leaving? Don't you want to stay here and do this some more?" Eyes twinkling with mischief, she leaned forward and kissed him quickly, yet fiercely.  
Zekk chuckled. "Jaina, I can never get enough of you. I could stay here doing that all day. But unfortunately, my love, I have some preparations to make."  
Jaina sighed heavily, but before another sound could escape her lips, they were covered warmly by Zekk's. She gladly clung to him for several long minutes, kissing him back.  
Disappointment filled her when he pulled away and stood. He must have seen it on her face or felt it through the Force, because he smiled at her and said, "Don't worry, Jaina. After tonight, I have a feeling you'll be happier then you've been in a long time. At least, I hope you will."  
Jaina smiled beamingly back up at him. "Zekk, whenever I'm with you, I'm always deliriously happy."  
His eyes sparkled, but Jaina could detect traces of nervousness in them as well. Zekk, nervous? What was going on?  
"Zekk, what's going on?" she asked softly.   
"You'll find out tonight," was all he would say. "Just be there, Jaina, please. I need you there."  
Her eyebrows rose. Now she was really getting suspicious. She opened her mouth to ask something else, but Zekk knelt down and kissed her again, cutting her off.   
"Just be there, Jaina. I'll explain everything tonight, I promise."  
Without another word, he was gone.  
  
  
*I just want you tonight*   
  
  
Later that night, at dusk, Jaina made her way to the top of the Great Temple to meet Zekk, her heart pounding with anticipation. She knew something big was happening, but she just didn't know what it was. Well, she thought, I'll find out in a minute.  
When Jaina reached the top of the Great Temple, she found Zekk waiting for her, as he had said he would be. She walked over to him, smiling. "Hi, Zekk. So, what are we here for?"  
To her surprise, he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, not letting her go or answering her for a long minute. Though curious as to what was going on, she didn't protest, leaning against his chest and snuggling deeper into his embrace.   
Finally, he pulled back, holding her by the shoulders and staring directly into her brandy eyes. "I want to ask you something," he said, his voice deep and husky, sending a shiver down Jaina's spine. She'd never heard his voice like this before, and it made her want to throw herself in his arms and kiss him like there would be no tomorrow.   
"Not yet, Jaina," Zekk said with a smile. "Let me talk first."  
Jaina blushed, knowing he'd sensed her thoughts. "I know this is going to sound crazy, Jaina . . . actually, it is crazy. You don't have to answer me now, or even answer me at all. If you say no, it's all right. I love you so much, Jaina. I love you so much it hurts. I just want you to know that."  
"I do know that, Zekk," Jaina said softly. "What's going on?"  
A faint smile crossed Zekk's lips. "Jaina, you may not realize it, but I hear what you're thinking. When you look in my eyes, it's like you're pouring your heart out to me - and I assume the reverse is also true." Jaina nodded, blushing faintly, and he continued. "If we didn't have that connection, I would never be asking you this, not this soon."  
"Asking me what, Zekk?" Jaina asked in a shaky voice, her heart pounding wildly.   
"Something I've wanted to ask you for years," Zekk said quietly. "You mean the universe to me, Jaina. I love you more than anything - I would lay my life down for you in an instant, and I think you know that. My biggest fear is that something will happen to you someday, and I will do anything it takes to keep that from happening. I never want to lose you, Jaina, and if you'll have me, I want to stay by your side for the rest of our lives and never let anything come between us.  
"I know the thought of being separated frightens you, and it scares me just as much. That's why I'm asking you this now. My heart, the Force, is telling me this is the right path for us. I've dreamed about this for years, and I know you have too. I want it to be a reality."  
Then, to Jaina's infinite shock, Zekk took her hand in his and knelt down on one knee, presenting her with a ring. "Jaina Solo, will you marry me?"  
  
  
*Not just only in my dreams*  
  
  
Jaina couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak, and she could barely see as a result of the hot liquid spilling freely from her eyes. Through her tears, she saw Zekk's patient, gentle face looking up at her, waiting for her reaction.   
Jaina took one look into his eyes and wept even harder. She tried to answer him, but could not force the words past the lump in her throat.   
Finally, after what seemed to her and Zekk both an eternity of silence in which all she could do was cry, Jaina managed to whisper one single word: "Yes."  
Tears instantly filled Zekk's eyes as well, and he leapt to his feet, gathering her into his arms and holding her in a fierce embrace. Jaina buried her face in his shirt, soaking it with her tears, as his tears fell into her thick mane.   
"Are you sure?" Zekk asked her in a voice hoarse from crying.  
"I've never been more sure of anything, Zekk," Jaina choked out through her tears.   
Zekk pulled back from her then, took her face in his hands, and kissed her with a fierce passion. Jaina wrapped her arms around his neck and responded with the same desperate longing, tears still flowing freely from both of their eyes.   
When they pulled away, which wasn't until some time later, Jaina let out a loud whoop, laughing with delight. "I can't believe this!" she cried. "Zekk, do you know how crazy this is?"   
"Yes," he answered. "That's why I'm asking you again if you're sure."  
"You nerfherder! Of course I'm sure! I've wanted to marry you since I was nine years old!" She took a deep breath and managed to calm herself somewhat. "Anyway, it's not like we have to get married now. Just as long as I know you want to spend forever with me, and that we're never going to be separated." Despite her desperate attempts at control, Jaina began crying again. "You've just made me happier than I've ever been in my entire life. Oh, Zekk, I love you so much." She threw herself back into his arms, and he held her tightly.   
I can't believe she agreed to marry me, Zekk thought. She's the most amazing woman in the entire galaxy, and she wants to be my wife. Sith, I don't deserve her. I just hope I can make her happy.  
"Shut up, Zekk," Jaina said, her voice muffled from where her face was pressed into his chest. "If you think you don't 'deserve' me, then you're insane. Do you have any idea of how incredible you are? Or of how much I love you? And of course you can make me happy - what in the worlds would ever make you think you couldn't? Can't you see me crying here because I'm so happy?"   
"To me, this all feels like a dream," Zekk confessed.  
"I know," Jaina whispered. "But it's not, Zekk, it's not. This is really happening; we're really engaged." A delicious shiver went down Jaina's spine as she said the word: engaged. Her heart started to pound rapidly in her chest once more. She was engaged. Engaged. To Zekk. The man she had loved since girlhood and would love until the day she died, and beyond.   
Impulsively, she pulled back from him, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him fiercely. Zekk's arms went around her waist, actually lifting her off her feet, but Jaina hardly noticed as he kissed her back.   
  
  
*Save my best behavior  
For a little later  
'Cause I'm only seventeen  
Think I made my mind up  
I got time to grow up  
Face responsibility*  
  
  
When Jaina and Zekk finally pulled away, they were both gasping and panting from lack of oxygen as well as the heat of their kiss. Zekk ran his hands through Jaina's hair, staring into her eyes with wonder.   
"Zekk?" Jaina asked softly, noticing the look on his face. "What is it?"  
"You're so incredible to me," Zekk replied softly. "Everything about you . . . ." His voice was hoarse with emotion, and he paused a moment, collecting himself. "I've always been yours, Jaina, always - even if you didn't realize it. I just can't believe you're finally mine."  
"Oh, Zekk," Jaina murmured, caressing his face. "I've always been yours too, from the moment I first saw you . . . . Your eyes looked into mine and right then, I knew that there was just something special about you, something that I was never going to want to lose." Tears started coming from the corners of her eyes. "And now I know that I never will, Zekk; I'll be with you forever."  
Zekk opened his mouth to reply, but couldn't because Jaina's mouth was on his, cutting off speech. He drew her close against his chest, kissing her back passionately. This woman astounded him. There was such a fire in her, such spirit, and he had never even imagined that it was possible to fall so completely and totally in love. Zekk would go to the ends of the universe for her, lay down his life for her. One lopsided smile from her or look into her sparkling brandy eyes melted his heart. She owned his very heart and soul.  
*That's mutual, you know,* Jaina commented through the Force.   
*I know. That's why I'm so amazed.*  
Jaina couldn't help smiling a little through the kiss, but no more words were exchanged between the two. As their kiss intensified in passion, they forgot everything but the other's touch.   
It was quite some time before they could tear themselves away from each other. Jaina beamed up at Zekk. "I think my mom is going to understand," she said softly. "She's been in love, is in love . . . so she has to understand what I'm feeling. All she has to do is watch you with me, and she'll know you'll never hurt me."  
"Are you sure?" Zekk asked skeptically.  
Jaina shrugged. "I think so. And if not, does it matter? She's never going to change the way we feel for each other. Nothing could ever change that, Zekk."   
"That's true," he said softly. "There is nothing in this galaxy, this universe, that could make me not love you. Nothing, Jaina. Nothing. I'm yours, and I always will be."  
Jaina looked up at him, fire burning in her eyes. "And I'll always be yours too, forever - you know that. And Zekk, just think of the future we could have together - will have together . . . ."   
Zekk took one look into her eyes and saw the future she was imagining. A lifetime filled with laughter, the inevitable tears but always someone there to dry them, possibly children someday, but most importantly, love. As long as they had each other - and they had just promised each other that that would be no less a time than forever - their lives would always be filled with love. Nothing could ever take that away.   
"Never, Zekk," Jaina whispered fiercely. "Never. This is forever."  
"Forever," Zekk echoed, smiling.   
Jaina smiled back, and Zekk's heart simply melted, as it always did. "I may only be seventeen, but I'm old enough to know that I want you, for the rest of my life."  
"And I want you, my love," Zekk told her softly. "I've never wanted anything more."  
Their eyes met, each sparkling with tears, and they smiled, radiantly, content in each other and the knowledge that their lives would never be empty without the other's presence.   
Love knows no time boundaries, can be found in the unlikeliest of places, and in its purest form in the hearts of two young lovers. They considered themselves proof of that.  
  
  
*Anyone who's ever been in love  
Has got to know  
What it means  
To have a dream  
And no one can say anything to change my mind  
No, not this time* 


End file.
